


Never Forever

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Forever (TV), Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe faces that he's not immortal and meets a new woman, Henry meets some new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelokest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/gifts).



Abraham always loved watches. Fixing the delicate machinery, and making them divide the small moments in life worth treasuring from the bad times was good work.  
Every once in a while he got a real beauty from someone to sell in his shop.  
The symbolism wasn’t lost on him. But those were things Abe rarely said to Henry when he was in that cranky mood.  
*

One day a lovely woman came in and sold him a watch belonging to her late husband.  
It was a family treasure, but it was no good without him she said.  
Its gold filigree design complemented the lady’s blue eyes and bright smile.  
Abe took an instant liking to her, and hoped to see her again.

*

Being with Henry Morgan continued to teach him new things every day. He’d seen Henry remain the same while he changed. His relationship with Henry had changed accordingly. From Henry being a father figure, to a brother, and recently almost a son.  
He was father of sorts to the ageless man.  
It made him realize he didn’t have the endless stretches of time that Henry had.  
Maybe it was time he did something about that, to somehow accept his slow aging, and the decay it brought. It was a part of life for those who lived mortal lives. Henry might never know that, though he clearly wanted to find a way to die someday.  
*  
He got up earlier now, and slept less than he did as young man.  
He had less energy, but would not give up the long walks he always loved.  
Besides, they strengthened him in a good way.  
Lately he’d seen the lovely woman who’d sold him the watch.  
She was probably in her fifties, and her face was lovely.  
She wore her lines with pride, and seemed to enjoy her life.  
He approached her and talked to her once or twice. She was easy to like.  
Her name was Carol Anne and she was a nurse. He really should ask her out like he ‘d wanted to do since the first time he saw her.  
He knew she was a widow, but not recently. She’d dated a guy who was a lawyer but that had ended soon enough. She had a daughter who was an actress.  
Really, what was he waiting for?  
He wasn’t getting any younger.

*  
He could have gone on exciting adventures with Maureen, reliving their explosive history.  
But he chose not to, ending what they had.  
They had their chances, and it always played out the same way, passionate liaisons leading to jealousy and drama.  
He had to let her go, even if it hurt.  
Maureen would always have a place in his heart. She was his first wife after all.  
Carol Anne seemed to offer an easy calm, and a maybe that was what he needed now.  
*

Henry came home and talked about his new partner, Jo Martinez, and some mysterious new case involving people’s hearts being covered in gold and dumped all over town.  
It sounded like a mystery for Henry.  
He spoke of the case with his usual animated style, wondering how evil men could get.  
He really should know that better than anyone the evil that men were capable of, having seen so much of humanity’s worst sides at first hand.  
He also spoke of bringing some new friends over, one Adam Pierson and an Amanda something. New friends were always welcome in their home.  
*  
Abraham had a dream about dying. The water that always embraced Henry, rejuvenating him was swallowing Abe whole, drowning him in its greenish deadly depths. It held many secrets, but he could not understand them. He was not an immortal; he was just a regular guy. But he still had a lot of living to do.  
He awoke, sweating and deciding to call Carol Anne. As soon as it was morning, he would. He didn’t have time to waste anymore.  
*  
He finally asked her out, she agreed, and he could sense her smile over the phone.  
She would come to dinner with Henry’s new friends.  
Less pressure that way perhaps for all of them.  
*  
Abe had a lovely time with Carol Anne. The others faded into the background for him,  
even the lovely Amanda with her mysterious ways, and the boyish acting Adam.  
Both seemed to have secrets; perhaps everyone did though.  
Henry kept them talking long into the night.  
Adam was sprawled nonchalantly on a couch, and Amanda looked at the many precious things with great interest. She had a connoisseur’s eye for beautiful objects.  
Henry paid special attention to Amanda, listening to her tall tales and embroidered stories of a life that seemed full of excitement and danger.  
Adam smiled knowingly at her from time to time, appearing to know her better than she knew herself.  
Abe and Carol sat in the living room by themselves and conversed quietly.  
“Ah youngsters,” said Abe, and nodded towards the young-looking trio.  
If only he could tell Carol what he knew.  
“Is Henry your son?” asked Carol.  
“Yes,” said Abe.  
“My daughter’s driving me crazy by switching boyfriends like shirts,” said Carol. “Still I expect she’s having fun.”  
“Then it’s okay. But you still worry about them.”  
Carol nodded. “No matter how grown up she is; I’ll always worry. Do you worry about Henry when he’s at work?”  
“Not really. The dead are no danger to him. Others things are.”  
“I know. I suppose we have to live while we can,” said Carol and toasted with the wine she brought, it was a fine vintage ripe with possibilities.  
“To life,” said Abe.  
He looked at Carol Anne and saw her bright visage like a promise.  
She was lovely by candlelight, just like she was in the daylight.  
*

Carol had to leave for her night shift, but she promised to call soon.  
Abe kissed her hand gallantly as she left and she smiled happily in return.  
It was the prettiest smile he’d seen in a long time.  
He felt his heart beat faster, something that might have worried him at his age, but for some reason it didn’t.  
He was like a giddy schoolboy over this woman; that was a first for a long time.  
*  
Time passed quickly and Abe’s watches told him as much.  
He’d try to get on with what was left of his life, and be happy.  
The watches were showing him so many different time zones, and in all of them people were living their lives, day by day, trying to get by, snatching life from the clutches of death.  
*  
Henry mooned over Amanda. Though she was only passing through, Abraham couldn’t blame him. She was a fascinating woman and he could use the company.  
He and Jo were better off as friends.  
Amanda seemed more like Henry’s type somehow.  
*  
Time was not a river, but a large body of water, capable of drowning all but a few people for some reason. Those few were alone with their secrets.  
They’d see everyone they loved die. It was the price they paid for their seemingly limitless lives. But even seemingly immortal lives came to an end at some point; Abe knew as much.  
Abe could not bear to lose so many loved ones, and he had to be happy with what he had.  
It would be more than enough.  
At that point Carol Anne called to ask him over to her place the following night.  
He agreed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mollivanders for excellent beta work.


End file.
